Panic
Panic is currently rank 16 within SiN. Appearance Panic is one of the younger SiN members but much like Pain, his age is unidentifiable. Panic appears to be a man in his mid-20s with blue spiky hair, aqua blue eyes, and stands at about 6' 5" (with his weight being about 180 lbs). Panic wears the copy Gotei 13 uniform and his tattoo is located on his right hand. Personality Panic is slightly childish being less serious then he should be even when dealing with enemies. He is afraid of some of the higher ranking members but tries to be the big brother of the lower ranking members. Panic naturally has fears of almost anything but he has overcome that fear and toys with his fears as to not remember why he fears them in the first place. Panic's dominant emotion, as stated above, is the emotion of fear. He also has strong feelings towards the Nightmare he calls his "true" brother, Pain. During his battle with Ryou, he becomes enraged by the news of his brother's death and defeats Ryou in a matter of seconds. While dying he screams out for his brother, showing how strong of a bond he had with him even if it was just artificial. Synopsis Origin He was created by Avarice not to long ago, along side his brother Pain. The two have considered each other "true" brothers ever since. Pre-The Nightmare Arc Not much is known. The Nightmare Arc Panic has played in the part of capturing and watching over Ren, however, after losing hold of Ren he has decided to join the battlegrounds in hopes of finding the runaway. He is very joking about what he will do to the heroes but at the same time you can't be to sure exactly what he is thinking. He had battled with Ryou in which he learns that his brother, Pain, has already been defeated. This causes him to become outraged and he easily over powers Ryou in battle. Panic is now intending to do harm to his brother's killer, Ryouichi Shima. In Panic's attempt to find Ryouichi he encounters Ren who has recently learned his 2nd level Bankai. Panic remembers Ren and realizes that because Ren was his prisoner, it was Ren's fault Pain died. In anger Panic attacks Ren and they ensue in a large battle. Ren greatly overpowered Panic until Panic released his Bankai and then his Final Bankai form. However, the power of ice was no match against Ren's level 2 Bankai of fire. Panic was incinerated and only parts of his uniform and ashes were left in the aftermath. Panic dies in Volume 5: Hearts of Nothingness by Ren Idachi. Powers and Abilities Nightmare Spiritual Power: Unlike normal spiritual power, SiNs and Nightmares create spiritual power when they focus the emotions they are created with. So to Nightmares or SiNs with one single dominant emotion, this can be very advantages. Power over Ice: Panic has been revealed to have the power over the element of Ice. Zanpakutō Unlike Soul Reapers, Nightmares and SiNs don't need their zanpakutō to use special powers. Avarice created them with such powers to help them with universal survival. However, a zanpakutō is used by any member of the SiNs mainly due to the fact that a zanpakutō can increase their already massive spiritual powers even more! Osore (虞, Fear): Panic releases his zanpakutō when encountering Ren for a second time. Ren appears to have gained his 2nd level Bankai Kurai Honoo. *'Shikai': The release command is unknown. Panic's zanpakutō takes the form of a poleaxe. It is mainly used as a melee weapon with no form of attacking from long distances. The design of the weapon is for quick attacks that can cut through air. *'Bankai': Koori (氷, Shaved Ice) releases his full power over the element of Ice. His outfit will change in his release: his skin will turn white and his eyes will become frozen; his uniform cloak is replaced by a fur cape and his body is covered in ice. :Bankai Special Ability: He can use glaciers, icicles, snow storms, hail, stalagmites and stalatites made of ice as harmful objects he can manifest in the middle of battle. His most powerful attack while using his Bankai allows him to transform into a ice-like elemental (similar to Pain's transformation into a tree elemental) and it can causes waves of sub-zero temperature to reach out from in front of it to freeze it's enemies. It can also launch ice shards at it's opponet as well as manifest large chunks of ice above it's enemies to crush them. He is extremely weak to fire based attacks while in this form Trivia *Panic's name comes from the emotion of fear. "Panic is a sudden fear which dominates or replaces thinking and often affects groups of people or animals. Panic typically occur in disaster situations, or violent situations which may endanger the overall health of the affected group." *Panic's title, "The Frozen Fear"' '''''likely means that when someone is in a state of fear, they are usually physically or mentally frozen or that his power is over the element of ice and that he is the emotion of fear. *Panic has no current known past rankings. *Panic views Pain as his true brother. *Panic gains strength when fear is expressed in his presence. He greatly gains strength while in his Final Bankai form as most Nightmares fear it's release. *Panic wields a poleaxe in similarity to his brother, Pain's, axe.